Tarn's Lair
Tarn's Lair is located in south-western Morytania. Its entrance is located in the Abandoned Mine. It is a complex dungeon with lots of the undead, and features a miniquest to kill Tarn Razorlor called The Lair of Tarn Razorlor. Completion of the miniquest unlocks the ability to enchant a Salve amulet and turn it into a Salve amulet (e). Requirements * The Haunted Mine quest is required to access Tarn's Lair. Optional * Level Slayer (cannot be boosted) if you wish to fight against Tarn Razorlor. * Level Prayer to use Protect from Melee. * 100 coins required each time to use the banker Odovacar. * Bringing food and prayer potions is highly recommended, especially for players entering the dungeon for the first time. Multiple traps and monsters that can deal constant damage are scattered throughout the lair. * Gear with high Prayer bonus. Travel The lair is found inside the Abandoned Mine and requires a Salve amulet to enter. *The fastest way to get to Tarn is to teleport to Tarn's Lair via a Slayer ring. This will bring you directly outside of the room with Tarn. *The fastest way to get to the entrance through the Abandoned Mine is using the Morytania legs 3 to teleport to Burgh de Rott and hop over the agility shortcut west of the town. *Using the Minigame Group Finder teleport to Shades of Mort'ton or the Mort'ton teleport scroll will place you directly in Mort'ton, which is northeast of the Abandoned Mine. *By fairy ring (50 agility needed) and then walking south. To enter Tarn's Lair, climb over the mine cart just south of the Zealot (featured in the Haunted Mine quest), go through the entrance of the Abandoned Mine, and then head north of the entrance. Map Referring back to the map above, note the letters that identify the various doors and passages. The route to reach Tarn Razorlor is D-S-T-U. The route to reach the spawn point of Razorlor's toad batta is C-K, which is used in a step for an elite clue scroll. Before you go off into this dangerous dungeon, there are things you need to know. This lair is very dangerous if not geared properly, and is guarded by various monsters and traps. Directions , but beware of traps!]] There are numerous traps, monsters and passages within the lair. Note: It is recommended that you have Auto Retaliate OFF whilst in the lair to avoid running back into traps or floor spikes if a monster is attacking you. Bank From the entrance, travel as far east as you can and then north. It will cost 100 coins each time you use the bank. Some of the undead in the lair drop coins. Bestiary * Skeleton * Skeleton (Tarn's Lair) * Giant skeleton * Zombie * Animated spade * Possessed pickaxe * Terror dog * Ghost * Zombie (Tarn's Lair) Personalities * Tarn Razorlor - A twisted necromancer, he was once an ordinary man, liking ordinary things. His speciality is necromancy. * Odovacar - The poor banker who was sent to the lair. He charges 100 coins every time you use his bank. Category:Quest locations Category:Morytania